legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P8/Transcript
(Amanda is seen waiting outside her room for Xylia) Amanda: You done yet? Xylia: *Voice* Almost! Amanda: Hurry, the others are outside waiting! Xylia: *Voice* I'm not accustomed to mortal clothing like this! Amanda: Well take your time! (Amanda waits a bit longer) Amanda:.... Xylia: *Voice* Coming out! (The door opens) Amanda: Oh! (Xylia is seen wearing a pink and red T-Shirt and a pair of shorts) Xylia: How's it look? Amanda: Good! You look as human as me! Xylia: Awesome! (Amanda then notices Xylia's lack of footwear) Amanda: Umm, where's your shoes? Xylia: Hm? Amanda: I have other pairs of shoes in there you can wear you know. Xylia: Oh no, I refuse to wear shoes. Amanda: Huh?? Xylia: By wearing shoes or any kind of footwear, I cut off my connection to the earth. Amanda:......What? Xylia: Simply put, I hate wearing shoes. Amanda: Oooookay then. Well, come on then. Xylia: Right. (The two go and head outside) Daniel: There you are! Oliver: About time. Amanda: Sorry it took so long. Adam: Wow Xylia. You look great. Xyila: Thanks. Jason: About as human as us now! Xylia: *giggles* Daniel: So, we going to Sammy's or what? Amanda: Jeez relax Daniel, we're going. Sammy's isn't going anywhere. (The group heads out) Adam: Oh man this is gonna be great! Daniel: Nothing better than that place man! Lily: I'm confused, where are we going? Daniel: Sammy's! Adam: Best restaurant this side of New York! Maybe even the whole city! Elizabeth: Ooooooo! Daniel: Yeah! Lily: This should be good then! Adam: Oh it will be! (Soon, the heroes arrive at Sammy's and enter) Daniel: Yo yo Sammy! Adam: It's us! (Sammy comes to the group) Sammy: Hey Daniel and Adam! Good to see you guys! Amanda: Hi Sammy! Think you got room for all of us? Sammy: I think I can make that happen. Adam: Awesome! Jamie: Woo hoo! Sammy: Ah Jason! You're here too! Jason: In the flesh! Sammy: Man, last time I saw you you were just a thirteen year old novice. Jason: Well now I'm a seventeen year old expert! Sammy: Nice. (Sammy then looks at Xylia) Sammy: Who's this? Jason: This is my girlfriend! Xylia! Sammy: Xylia? Xylia:...*Whispers* Goddess of Nature. Sammy: !! GODDESS OF- (Jason covers Sammy's mouth) Jason: J-Just get us to that room. We'll talk there. (Sammy quickly nods. It then cuts to them all in a private room) Sammy: Okay, all set. Daniel: Great! Sammy: S-So uhhh, Goddess of Nature huh? Xylia: That's right. Sammy: And you scored it with her Jason?? Jason: Sure did. Sammy: Whoa! How?? Jason: Long story. I'll share it with ya later. Sammy: Y-Yeah. Anyway, I'll come back to pick up your orders, you take a moment to decide. Jason: Right. (Sammy leaves) Xylia: He seems nice. Jason: He is. Sammy's one of the nicest Targhuls around. He's also a close friend of the Defenders. Xylia: Well that's good. Jason: *Smile* Daniel: So how's the human disguise working for you Xylia? Xylia: Its not something I'm use to wearing, but I'll adjust. Oliver: Hey if it works, it works. Xylia: Right. But man, is it an adjustment. Amanda: Heh. Daniel: Why are you still not wearing shoes though? Xylia: I refuse to disconnect myself from the earth. Daniel: What? Amanda: Trust me, I'm confused about it too. Daniel: Ah. Amanda: I mean, she did bring my plant to life. Daniel: Huh?? Adam: What?? Amanda: Yeah she's brought it to life. Xylia: Yep. Its able to express its emotions and everything. Daniel: And you didn't tell us?? Amanda: You weren't in the room. Daniel:...... Adam:...... Amanda: Besides, it's just sentient, that's it. Oliver: Still a living plant... That's gonna be weird. Lily: I think it sounds cool! Elizabeth: It's another playmate! Jamie: Yeah! Ivy: We can play with it right Xylia? Xylia: Of course! Just be careful with it. Jamie: Yay! Lily: Awesome! Xylia: *Smile* (Sammy soon enters the room with the heroes' food) Sammy: Incoming! Infants: FOOD!!! Adriana: Whoa whoa calm down kids! Jamie: Gimme the steak! Lily: I want the chicken! Amanda: Kids chill! Sammy: Man this reminds me of Bwyn's kids. (Xylia's eyes glow a bit) Xylia: Kids, calm down. Now. Infants: !! (The kids suddenly calm down) Jason: Whoa. Amanda: What kind of power was that? Xylia: Nothing. They just know better than to make a Goddess mad. Sammy: That's a surprise. I've never seen someone calm down the infants that quick. Xylia: Then it's a good thing I'm here. Sammy: Heh, yeah. Well you guys enjoy! (Sammy leaves) Xylia: So, mortal food huh? Jason: Yep. Xylia: Hmm... (Xylia cuts off some steak and looks at the piece) Xylia:.... (Xylia eats the piece of steak) Xylia:.... Jason: Weeeell? Amanda: How is it? Xylia:.....I. Love it. Jason: Yes! Adam: Thought so! Xylia: *Takes another bite* This is very tasty. You call it steak right? Amanda: Yep that's right. Xylia: Hmm.. What is this made of? Jason: W-What's it made out of? Xylia: Yes. Jason:....... Adriana: U-Ummmm.... Xylia: Come on tell me! Jason:......Cows? Xylia:................................ Jason:............ Daniel: Xylia? Xylia:...……Cows? Jason: Y-Yeah. Amanda: Is uhhh....something wrong with that? Xylia: I'm eating.....one of nature's beauties? Jason:...............Yes? Xylia:.....*Tears up a bit* Jason: X-Xylia? Xylia: What have I done? (Xylia starts to cry a bit to herself) Jason: ! X-Xylia, it's okay! Ivy: Xylia?? Adam: Uhhhh.... Daniel: The hell?? Jason: I uhhh, think we should take this stuff to go. Adriana: Y-Yeah, good idea. (The heroes look at each other as Jason comforts Xylia) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts